Facebook Fun
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: The Glee clubs live as seen through their Facebook comments. Klaine.  Harry Potter references - BEWARE!  :D


**I couldn't resist coming up with my own "Facebook" fic. And Klaine, too! A lot of ideas came to me when I decided to do one. I hope you like it. **

**~Welcome to Facebook~**

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Potter **are now friends.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **I still can't believe your last name is actually Potter.

**Blaine Potter **liked this.

**Kurt Hummel**: Or did you just change it on Facebook when you realized I was going to find you and become online friends?

**Blaine Potter: **I resent that. I would never.

**Wes Adler**: It's true, Kurt.

**David Barnes: **We've made him be Harry Potter for Halloween for the past 3 years.

**Wes Adler **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **Pics or it didn't happen.

**David Barnes **and **Wes Alder **like this.

**David Barnes**: Of course, young grasshopper.

**Blaine Potter: **I hate you.

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt, why are you now friends with Harry Potter?

….

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **David Barnes **and **Wes Adler**.

**David Barnes **and **Wes Adler **like this.

**Blaine Potter**: Doesn't know how he feels about this.

**Finn Hudson**: No seriously, Kurt, who are these people?

**Puck**: I just checked their profiles. They're all Dalton Academy homos!

**Kurt Hummel**: Shut up, Puckerman.

**Puck**: We told you to go spy on them, not find boyfriends.

**David Barnes**: He's not a good spy at all and we find it adorable.

**Blaine Potter **and **Wes Adler **like this.

**Rachel Berry**: SPIES.

**Kurt Hummel**: I hate you all.

….

**Rachel Berry **to **Blaine Potter**: I've just checked your Facebook profile extensively and found that you are gay. I, having two gay dads, don't have a problem with this, but I'll have you know that if you're planning on dating Kurt to get information on New Directions for Sectionals, it isn't going to work. This has happened once before so we, as a Glee Club, are now highly suspicious.

**Puck **and 5 other friends liked this.

**Kurt Hummel**: I would like to remind you that you were the one that dated someone from Vocal Adrenaline last year. YOU are the reason we are now highly suspicious.

**Blaine Potter**: Don't worry Rachel, I'm not going to spy on your Glee club. The Warblers don't condone cheating to win. I know you're just trying to protect Kurt, though, so your doubts are warranted.

**Kurt Hummel **and 2 other friends like this.

**Rachel Berry**: I see that you did not deny wanting to date Kurt.

**David Barnes **and **Wes Adler **like this.

**Wes Adler**: Smoked!

**David Barnes**: I like her.

**Rachel Berry **likes this.

…..

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Wes Adler **and **David Barnes**.

**Blaine Potter **and **Kurt Hummel **like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: What was that about talking with the enemy?

**Rachel Berry**: I find them to be of the right opinion.

**Kurt Hummel**: Meaning they said they liked you so you wanted to be friends with them.

**Rachel Berry**: Not at all; they are worthy opponents.

**David Barnes **and **Wes Adler **like this.

…..

**Mercedes Jones **and **Blaine Potter **are now friends.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel**: We should go to Breadstix again soon!

**Blaine Potter **likes this.

….

**Santana Lopez **to **Kurt Hummel**: Did I miss something or did you finally get a boyfriend?

**Brittany Pierce **likes this.

**Brittany Pierce**: If so, that guy should know Kurt is a good kisser.

**Kurt Hummel**: I do not have a boyfriend.

**Blaine Potter **likes this.

**Blaine Potter**: What was that about good kissing?

**Brittany Pierce **likes this.

…..

**Santana Lopez **and 8 others are now friends with **Blaine Potter**.

**Blaine Potter **and 9 others like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: Is everyone in New Directions now friends with Blaine?

**Blaine Potter **likes this.

**Artie Abrams**: How else are we going to spy on him?

**Santana Lopez**: Plus he's fine.

**Quinn Fabray**: And friends should be friends with their friends' boyfriends.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine IS NOT my boyfriend.

**Santana Lopez**: Whatever you say, chica.

**Brittany Pierce **and 8 other friends like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: Kill me now.

**Dave Karofsky **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm blocking you now, Karofsky.

…..

**Will Shuester **created a **New Directions **group.

**Will Shuester **invited **Rachel Berry **and 11 other friends.

**Rachel Berry **likes this.

**Puck**: Is there a dislike button?

…..

**Will Shuester **wrote on **New Directions' **wall: You guys, I found another Journey's song we haven't done yet! We'll go over it Monday.

**Finn Hudson **likes this.

**Puck**: I pray for a dislike button.

**Kurt Hummel **and 9 other friends like this.

…..

**Blaine Potter**: I can't wait to see **Kurt Hummel **this weekend.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**David Barnes**: Oh get a room.

**Santana Lopez **and 8 other friends like this.

**Wes Adler**: Preferably not ours.

**David Barnes **likes this.

**Blaine Potter**: Both of you shut up.

**Wes Adler**: What you gonna do, Potter? _Silenco _us?

**David Barnes **and 18 other friends like this.

**David Barnes: **BOOM, roasted.

**Blaine Potter: **I wish I could AK your asses.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

…..

**Rachel Berry **wrote on the **New Directions' **Wall: I've come up with an exciting list for Sectionals that will show off the talents of all Glee members. Hopefully we can go over it on Monday. I will not post it here due to some mutual friends.

**Blaine Potter **and 2 other friends like this.

**Santana Lopez**: Berry, go back to Myspace where you belong.

**Brittany Pierce **and 39 other friends like this.

…..

**Kurt Hummel **added **Finn Hudson **as a brother.

**Finn Hudson **and 17 others like this.

….

**Kurt Hummel **changed his schools to Dalton Academy.

**Finn Hudson: **Do you really have to go?

**Mercedes Jones **and 12 others like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm sorry, Finn.

…..

**Mercedes Jones **to **Blaine Potter**: You better take care of my boy at Dalton.

**Blaine Potter **likes this.

**Blaine Potter: **Don't worry, I will.

…..

**Kurt Hummel**: First day at Dalton was nerve racking but amazing.

**Blaine Potter **and 5 others like this.

**Puck: **Dislike.

….

**Rachel Berry **to **Kurt Hummel**: I miss you.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **I never thought I would say this, but I miss you too, Rachel.

**Rachel Berry **likes this.

…..

**Kurt Hummel **wrote on **New Directions' **Wall: Congrats on winning Sectionals, guys.

**Will Shuester **and 16 others like this.

**Blaine Potter**: You guys were really amazing.

**Rachel Berry**: It was a sham. You should have won. Soul Sister was much more vocally strong.

**Finn Hudson **and 9 others like this.

….

**Mercedes Jones **to **Kurt Hummel**: Remember to think over what we talked about this weekend at Sectionals.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

….

**Kurt Hummel **changed his schools to McKinley High School.

**Finn Hudson **and 18 others like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm so happy, Kurt! Can't wait to see you tomorrow. :D

**Puck: **Don't worry about Karofsky. We'll take care of him if he does anything.

**Sam Evans **and 8 others like this.

**Mike Chang: **Just not you, Puck. No more juvie for you.

**Puck **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thanks, guys. :')

….

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Potter**: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?

**Blaine Potter **and 17 others like this.

**Blaine Potter: **Element of surprise.

….

**Blaine Potter **changed his schools to McKinley High School.

**Kurt Hummel **and 17 others like this.

….

**David Barnes **to **Blaine Potter**: We'll miss you buddy. You too, Kurt.

**Wes Adler **and **Kurt Hummel **like this.

**Blaine Potter**: I'll miss you too man. You'll have to come visit as much as possible.

**Wes Adler **and **David Barnes **like this.

….

**Will Shuester **invited **Blaine Potter **to **New Directions**.

**Kurt Hummel **and 12 others like this.

….

**Blaine Potter **poked **Kurt Hummel**.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Santana Lopez**: Seriously. Get a room.

**Mercedes Jones **and 14 others like this.

….

**Finn Hudson: Blaine Potter **is at our house so much he practically lives here.

**Blaine Potter **and **Kurt Hummel **like this.

**Santana Lopez: **You would like this.

….

**Blaine Potter **to **Kurt Hummel**: We need to practice!

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Santana Lopez: **Practice, huh? I practice a lot too, if you know what I mean.

**Brittany Pierce **and **Puck **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **He means our duet for Glee, Santana. Get your mind out of the gutter.

**Mercedes Jones: **You and Blaine will be so cute singing "Baby It's Cold Outside!"

**Kurt Hummel **and 8 others like this.

**Rachel Berry: **I for one thing Mr. Shue is very brave for having two openly gay boys singing such a classically romantic song at our Christmas recital.

**Will Shuester **likes this.

…..

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Potter**: I really can't stay.

**Blaine Potter**: Baby it's cold outside

**Kurt Hummel: **I've got to go away.

**Blaine Potter: **Baby it's cold outside

**Kurt Hummel: **This evening has been.

**Blaine Potter: **Been hoping that you'd drop in.

**Kurt Hummel**: So very nice.

**Blaine Potter**: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.

**Finn Hudson**: Please tell me you aren't going to do the whole song on Facebook.

**Puck** and 4 others like this.

**Mercedes Jones**: Just kiss already!

**Rachel Berry **and 13 others like this.

**Santana Lopez: **Seriously. I'm locking the two of you in a closet. The sexual frustration is killing me.

**Mercedes Jones **and 15 others like this.

**Puck: **LOL, in a closet.

**Santana Lopez **likes this.

**Brittany Pierce**: I thought Kurt and Blaine weren't in a closet anymore.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh my god, Puck shut up.

**Blaine Potter **likes this.

….

**Rachel Berry**: I'm so proud of New Directions! Our Christmas recital was hit!

**Will Shuester **and 14 others like this.

….

**Will Shuester **wrote on **New Directions **Wall: **Blaine Potter **and **Kurt Hummel **really stole the show with "Baby It's Cold Outside." You got lots of compliments, guys! Good job.

**Blaine Potter **and 18 others like this.

….

**Santana Lopez**: Is going to get into the holiday spirit with some mistletoe.

**Brittany Pierce **and **Puck **like this.

….

**Blaine Potter **likes Misletoe.

**Kurt Hummel **and **Santana Lopez **like this.

…..

**Kurt Hummel **to **Santana Lopez**: It was you, wasn't it?

**Santana Lopez**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Brittany Pierce: **I never know what I'm talking about.

**Kurt Hummel: **The mistletoe. It was you.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh, that. Yeah, it was me. Not as proactive as locking you in a closet, but looks like it worked, didn't it?

**Blaine Potter **likes this.

**Santana Lopez: **I rest my case.

…..

**Blaine Potter **and **Kurt Hummel **are now in a relationship.

**Mercedes Jones **and 28 others like this.

**Santana Lopez: **Just call me cupid.

**Mercedes Jones: **FINALLY!

**David Barnes: **Looks like Potter got himself a Draco.

**Wes Adler **likes this.

**Brittany Pierce: **I thought Harry ended up with Ginny.**Blaine Potter: **I don't even ship Darry.

**Wes Adler: **Too bad.

**Quinn Fabray**: You two are too cute together.

**Mercedes Jones **and 15 others like this.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm happy for you, brother. Just please do me the same favor I do with Rachel and never let me walk in on the two of you.

**David Barnes **and 4 others like this.

**Puck: **Even I have to admit I'm happy about this.

**Sam Evans: **That's because you had money on them getting together before the New Year.

**Puck: **And they changed their relationship status on December 30th. Pay up, buddy.

**Rachel Berry: **You BET on this?

**Puck: **Oh yeah, baby. And I just made some serious cash. New Years party on me!

**Finn Hudson **and 5 others like this.

**Santana Lopez: **I better get some of that.

**Puck: **You can always get some of this.

**Santana Lopez **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **STOP CLOGGING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS.

**Blaine Potter **likes this.

**Blaine Potter: **He's so cute when he's angry.

….

**Kurt Hummel: **Is never going to stop hearing "I told you so" apparently.

**Mercedes Jones **and 20 others like this.

**Santana Lopez**: I told you so.

**David Barnes **and 13 others like this.

**Blaine Potter:** See you later tonight, baby. ;)

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

….

**And I realize that Puck has a first name, but I would figure that he would make sure it wasn't on his Facebook, so there. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it! **


End file.
